


Last To Know

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-28
Updated: 2002-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A night out with the girls makes Donna finally realize her feelings for Josh.





	Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

That Loving Feeling Series: Last to Know:  
Author: NiteOwl  
Category: Josh/Donna   
Rating: PG  
Summary: A night out with the girls makes Donna finally realize her feelings for Josh.  
**************************************************************************  
Donna patiently shuffled through the pile of papers on Josh's desk.  She checked her watch.  9:05.   
_Hurry up Josh_ , she thought. She was anxious to get out of work and go have a drink with her friends, but she dare not leave before Josh got back from his meeting. There'd be hell to pay tomorrow.  She had her jacket on though, so he couldn't give her some random assignment when he came back.   
"Bye Sam"  
She heard his voice drift down the quiet hall. All the other assistants left hours ago, but she of course was stuck with Mr. Can't do anything himself Lyman.   
"Hey Donna."   
She looked up to find Josh leaning casually in the doorway.  
"Hello Josh. I'm leaving."  
"So soon?"  
"Josh, its after nine. I want to go home."  
"Its only 8:30."  
"9:10, Josh. Your watch sucks."  
This caused Josh to look down at his wrist, giving Donna the opportunity to slip past him.  
"Donna!"  
"Good night Joshua!" Donna called back, smiling.  
*****************************************************************  
CJ, Bonnie, Ginger and Margaret were crowded around a table at the Caf on 57th, a restaurant/bar, laughing and sharing a round of drinks. They spotted Donna hurriedly dodging waiters, making her way to their table. She plopped down in a huff, slipping out of her coat.  
"Long day?" inquired CJ.  
"Like you wouldn't believe. First, Josh missed his meeting with senator Adams this morning, then he got lost on the way to lunch, then he wouldn't let me out till he got back!" Donna trailed off as she gave the waiter her order. She didn't notice the knowing smiles exchanged among the rest of the group.  
"We were actually just talking about Josh."  
"Oh?" Donna said  
"Yeah, him and Amy," CJ continued slyly," So, what do you think of Amy?"  
The rest of the table sat back and looked at Donna, waiting for her answer. Donna dug into her French fries that had just arrived. She twirled one in ketchup as she spoke.  
"Amy? Um.. well...Amy's nice. She's nice and um.. well she can get kind of annoying and haughty and childish, she is kinda weird looking, like a gerbil or something, why?"  
Bonnie and CJ exchanged looks, smiling. Her reaction was as expected.   
"No reason."  
"What you don't agree with me?" Donna said playfully as she took a sip of her beer.  
"No, its just, well now she's dating Josh."  
"What about them?" Donna asked quickly, drinking faster.  
"Nothing! do you think they are a good couple?"  
Margaret asked with innocent eyes.  
"Yes, Yes their um... a good couple. I mean if you .. well." Donna stuttered, now almost chugging her second beer. "What do you think?" she asked Ginger.  
"Nothing, but it doesn't matter."   
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm not the one in love with Josh."  
The table fell silent as Donna paused with a fry halfway to her mouth.   
Bonnie looked and Ginger realizing what had she had just said.  
"What?" Donna said" I'm not in love with Josh." She began to eat her fries faster, shoving them in her mouth as she talked.  
"I'm not in love with Josh, I mean yes I like him, but I'd have to, to put up with him, and yes I care for him, but on a strictly professional level, and yes I have FEELINGS for him. Yes, I have loving feelings for Josh. Exactly, I have loving feelings for him, but that doesn't mean I'm IN love with him, I mean I DO love him." Donna clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
"Oh my god."  
Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret and CJ sat back stunned. They had known all along, but never expected Donna to admit it so quickly.   
"Oh god. I'm in love with Josh."  
Donna leaned over and whacked Bonnie on the arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"   
"I  ..well I thought you knew. I mean everyone else does." Bonnie replied.  
"What!!!!" Donna yelled loudly causing the people at the next table to turn around.  
Donna leaned forward and lowered her voice.  
"What do you mean everyone else does?"  
"Well," Bonnie leaned towards Donna." No one really, just Sam and Toby. And Charlie. Oh and the President and the First Lady. Oh, oh and the guard at the gate John and..."  
"Ok, I get it. So what, do you guys have a meeting every week and discuss the fact that Josh and I are secretly in love?"  
"No we have a weekly pool."  
"Oh god, oh god." Donna sat back and buried her head in her hands.  
"What am I going to do?  He's my boss for god sakes, I cant,but.." she trailed off with a dreamy smile on her face.  " How could I have not realized this before?"  
"So tell him."  
Donna lifted her head and stared at Ginger as though she had ten heads.  
"Great idea! "Hi Josh, guess what? I'm secretly in love with you! That'll go over well!"  
She finished off her third beer.  
"I got it!" she shouted triumphantly. The people at the next table turned around again, annoyed. Donna smiled.  
"I have a plan. All I have to do is get Josh to realize I'm in love with him and then he'll realize his feelings too. So, I'll drop some hints, some clues, turn his head."  
"Are you sure that will work? I mean for a Fulbright scholar, Josh is kind of dense." CJ smirked.  
"It will. Trust me. " Donna smiled slyly.

Ok, that's all for now!! I'll have the next one in the series out as soon as I can.   
PLEASE write feedback. It makes my day J

  


End file.
